


Hiking

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Mac finally has a day off and is taking full advantage of his S/O's drunken deal to allow him to choose the activity.





	Hiking

You didn’t realise how heavily you had been sleeping until you awoke to find your boyfriend missing from your bed – normally you would have felt him leave the bed – and heard the shower running. Looking at your clock you saw that it was 6.15 in the morning, on your day off. Mac was going to die. When you heard the shower turn off and heard Mac padding his way through to the bedroom you pretended to be asleep. That’s when you felt the bed dip from Mac’s weight and an innocent kiss being placed upon your cheek. One that you know was done with the sole intention of gently waking you up. You groaned as if his plan worked and looked up at him confused. He kissed you sweetly and softly and gave you his stupid smirk that meant that he was going to remind you of something you had stupidly agreed to one night when he was being especially sweet or persuasive.

“Time to get ready Y/N/N”

“What for?” you yawned and stretched as you asked him.

“you said I could choose our ‘day off activity’ remember, which means that you have agreed to come hiking with me” he smiled at you in a way that took your breath away. You looked at him horrified, then gave him a mischievous smirk

“Y’know Mac, I can think of another form of exercise which we can do together that doesn’t involve dying on a mountain trail.” You cooed gently running your hand down the side of his face, kissing him gently and suggestively.

“Oh no Y/N, we’re going hiking, nice try though.” Mac smirked at you as he pulled you off the bed and led you toward the bathroom.

———————————————————

You must have crashed out in the car on the way to the hiking spot that Matty had told Mac about (or as he had been referring to it everytime you asked ‘the perfect hiking spot’) because when you woke up you had your feet on the dash and were curled into yourself and Mac was filling up the tank and pointing to a bottle of water lying next to you. When you sat up you took a long drink from it and passed it to Mac through the window. 

“Be back in 2, gotta pay” he said as he took the water from you and walked in to pay for the gas. When he came back he handed you the water and a packet of crisps (chips) and put his hand on your knee. “Ready to go? We have another 20 minute drive before we get to the spot.”

“Yeah, let’s go get this over with” you said as you took another drink of water and pout at Mac, who just smiled and kissed you.

“It won’t be that bad, I promise” he smiled at you and squeezed your leg softly before starting the car.

Once you arrived at the spot, Mac smiled at you with his cheeky, breath-taking grin and then went to grab the bag of stuff (such as water, sun-screen, and energy bars) from the trunk of the car as you mentally prepared yourself to get ready to hike. Once you finally convinced yourself to move you got out of the car and stretched. You caught Mac staring at you as you bent over to retie the laces of your hiking boots and then stood up to fix your ponytail in the side-mirror. “You do realise you could have had ALL of this this morning, right?” you laughed at Mac’s flustered face.

When you finally began your hike through the reception-less mountain trail Mac was leading and you were deeply regretting your choice to let Mac pick the ‘day off outdoor activity’ – honestly you were kind of hoping he would pick surfing or relaxing on the beach rather than the extraneous activity which he chose. A couple of hours’ in and you were about ready to give up and turn back – you hated hiking, mostly because it was one of the few forms of exercise where you could FEEL your muscles getting tired and sore. You called to Mac “Mac, can we please rest, I think I’m dying” you say as you put your hands on your knees and take a few breaths and then take a drink from your water bottle. Mac looked at his watch then back at you, “Uh, sure” he shrugged and walked back to you as you gave a silent ‘hallelujah’, both of you sitting on a rock as you breathed heavily and Mac just gave a throaty chuckle. You looked at him “You realise if I die out here, you’re on your own, right?” you laughed and bumped your shoulder off Mac’s.

“I honestly don’t understand how you can be suffering so badly hiking right now considering your fitness score, especially when it comes to swimming.” You stared at him “Swimming and hiking are two ENTIRELY different things Mac” you said to him between taking drinks from your water. “How much farther?” you asked him, leaning your head against his shoulder. “Let’s see, according to this map, it’s another 3.5 miles.”

You automatically released a groan. “Don’t worry, I promise next time we both have a day off, we do whatever you want. No complaints or fidgeting from me.” You looked at him suspisciously when the words finished leaving his mouth. “Scouts honour” he said smiling at you. “Mac, sweetie, you were kicked out of the scouts” you said laughing as you stood up and stretched your arms and legs.

“Also, you may regret that promise MacGyver” you said as you leaned over him and kissed him teasingly. “Let’s go, the sooner we get to wherever we’re going the sooner we can head home and shower. And eat. And sleep.” You waited for Mac to lead the way, which he did, smiling like he’d finally won an argument.


End file.
